Sweet Romance
by Ruby III
Summary: My first story, it's a V/T with a bit of C/J too. Plz review and tell me what you think!! *CHAPTER 10 NOW UP*
1. Should I?

Chapter One - Should I?  
  
"Val, would you just stop moping already and ask him out?"  
"But Caitie.... you don't understand....he...I....it could ruin our friendship"  
"Thats the best excuse you could come up with? 'It could ruin our friendship' Thats pathetic Val, it really is." The two were walking down the corridor of the Kingsport high school that they attended. Val gave Caitie a pleading glance, and nearly walked into the subject of her conversation, Tyler Connell. She thought he was perfect, with his dirty blonde hair and cheeky grin. It always made her feel warm inside to see him.  
"Hey, Val, penny for them?"  
"Huh? Oh, my god, I'm so sorry, I totally wasn't looking where I was going."  
"Don't worry about it." When he spoke to her, her knees turned to jelly and she was unable to think on her own.  
"Well, I'd better leave you to lovebirds on your own. I need to go and talk to a teacher about detention or something." Caitie's voice snapped Val back into reality.  
"No, Caitie, I need you to...." Val voice trailed off  
"See you later Val" Val watched in a mixture of horror and gratefulness as Caitie walked of down the corridor.  
"So what was she talking about, 'lovebirds'? Is there something I don't know?" Val spun round.  
"Huh, what? Oh, no, no, not at all, she's just joking around. Always joking, thats Caitie."  
"Really, she doesn't seem like the joking type." Tyler had a note of disbelief in his voice. Val looked at him in desperation. She wasn't sure whether she should ask him this or not, but the suspense of not knowing was killing her. She looked straight into his eyes.  
"Ok, I'm gunna be straight with you."  
"Oh good, I like it when people are honest."  
"Tyler Connell, erm, well, it's kinda hard for me to ask you this, um...." she broke off, and started chewing her nail.  
"C'mon Val, spit it out." His voice wasn't demanding, but it had a note of urgency in it. And the way he was looking at her, there was no way that he could say no - was there? Val took a deep breath.  
"Ok, Tyler Connell, will you go out with me?" There, it was said now.  
"Wow, Val, wow, thats quite a line."  
"It's a no, isn't it? I knew I shouldn't of asked, it was just stupid, I'm gunna go now." She made to walk off, but Tyler held her arm to stop her.  
"Hey, Val, it's not a no...."  
"But it's not a yes either, is it?" she cut in.  
"I never said that..." Just then the bell for class rang.  
"Oh, shoot, class, I've gotta go. Pretend I never said anything. I can't believe I was so stupid, to think that....Oh my god, I'm such an idiot...."  
"Val - I'm saying yes."  
"You see, I knew I shouldn't of asked you, it was -" she broke off "Wait a minute, did you just say yes?"  
"Yes"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, thats the end of the first chapter. I dunno whether more will be coming to day or if it will be a while, but review it anyway plz, tell me what you think so far.


	2. I did it!!

Chapter 2 - I did it!!  
  
They were standing at their lockers at the end of school, talking about how their days had been. Val seemed on a permanent high, although since she spoke to him that morning, she hadn't seen him all day.  
"So you finally asked him. Good, I'm impressed."  
"But you don't sound very happy for me Caitie." Val whined as she turned to look at her best friend. "I mean, you were the one that gave me all the encouragement - at least I think it was encouragement - and now you sound like you wish I'd never asked him."  
"Hey, I said I was impressed - that doesn't mean I have to been happy for you. I mean, what do you expect, flying banners and a carnival? It's just some guy Val, get a grip."  
"Well, thanks for your enthusiasm, I really appreciate it." Val snapped, and slammed her locker shut. "You know, I thought you might of been happy for me, seeing as you were the one that encouraged me to do it."  
"Yeah, I am, I'm ecstatic, I've just got a lot on my plate at the moment ok Val?"  
"Caitie, I'm sorry I snapped, it's just, you know, it's a big thing for me."  
"Yeah, I know. Well, I'm gunna go now as 'Mr Big Thing' himself is coming down to see you right now."  
"Ok, see ya later Caitie." Val turned round and her gaze was met by Tyler. She should of been happy to see him, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind, one that said 'Where has he been all day? You're going out with each other, how come you haven't seem him since you asked him?'  
"Hey"  
"Hey yourself." She smiled. That feeling could wait for the minute. It wasn't important. He was here now, and to Val, that was all that mattered.  
"So, erm, can I like, walk you home or something?" He smiled at her, and she felt like she was walking on air.  
"Sure, that'd be great."

***

"I mean, it was like some big thing to her, just like everything is, you know?" Caitie was moaning to Jamie as they went to the bleachers on the edge of the pitch.  
"Well, you know, cut her some slack, she's been wanting this for a long time." Jamie didn't know why, but he was sticking up for her. She was a good friend to him, but surely Caitie should be sticking up for her? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and carried on listening to Caitie, just in time to catch her last sentence.  
"...And anyway, you're sticking up for her now? What is it, Val appreciation day or something?"  
"No, I dunno, it's just nice for her to be with the guy she wants. I mean, at least now we don't have to listen to her continually asking people why he won't ask her out and all that mushy stuff. I mean, wouldn't you want to be with the person that you like?" There was an emphasis in his voice, and Caitie wasn't quite sure what it meant. All she knew was that she was jealous of Val, finally getting the guy that she wanted, while here she was, standing next to hers, and wasn't even able to tell him. "Sure, I mean, it'd be nice, but it's not gunna happen...."  
"Caitie..."  
"Yeah Jamie?"  
"Caitie, would you.... Aww, shoot! I gotta go, I'll catch you later." His pager had just gone, and he turned and ran back down the field.  
"You know, all of a sudden, I don't feel like hanging out under the benches." she said to herself, and she turned around and walked home, musing to herself what Jamie might of said if he had been able to finish that sentence.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Keep reading, you'll find out more as it goes on!! Oh, and r/r plz!!


	3. The Call

Chapter 3 - The Call

Jamie arrived at the station first, followed by Hank. They quickly changed into their uniforms, and began to load up the ambulance.  
"Where are Tyler and Val?" Hank was getting irate. "They should be here by now."  
"Look who's coming through the door" Jamie pointed out Val, on her own, hurrying through the door.  
"Val, where's Tyler?"  
"How am I supposed to know? He walked me home and then said something about having to go see his grandma. Whats the call?"  
"Elderly white female, fell down the stairs, concussion, possibly broken femur."  
"You got that from the person who called it in?" Val was surprised. "Usually they don't know what they're talking about."  
"Yeah, they seemed to think they were real smart, I bet." Jamie added in his own little view just as Alex walked through the door.  
"Ok, it was called in by Tyler, it seems that his Grandma has fallen down the stairs. Wait a minute, you guys shouldn't even be here for me to tell you this. Get going!!" Hank started up the engine and they roared off. When they arrived Tyler was at the front door, looking nervous.  
"Hey, guys, be quick, please, I've done the best I can but I don't have any equipment or anything, but her pulse is dropping fast, and..."  
"Tyler, man, don't worry, we'll have her fixed up in no time." Hank's words weren't exactly the reassurance that he wanted, but they were better than nothing. Val could see the lines of worry of his forehead as she went in with the back board.  
"Hey, Val, can I hitch a ride to the station with you when you go?"   
"Ask Hank."  
"But Val..."  
"Ask Hank. I don't drive the ambulance, so I don't know how he'll feel taking a passenger." That niggling feeling was coming back to her. Why hadn't she seen him all day? What had he been doing that was so important that he couldn't spend time with his girlfriend. Hank's voice dragged her out of her thoughts.  
"Val, Val, VAL!! Would you pay attention please? We need to lift her, on the count of three. One, two, three. Ok, lets get her to the ambulance asap." Tyler cut in  
"Hey, Hank, can I..."  
"Hop in man, ask me on the way, we don't have time to dawdle." They loaded her up and Hank got in the drivers seat. Jamie made a point of getting in the front, so Val and Tyler were left in the back. As they started moving, Tyler tried again.  
"Hank, can I bum a ride to the station with you guys?"  
"Sure, whatever man." Now that was sorted, Tyler was more likely to listen to her. She began asking him why she hadn't seen him all day.  
"Tyler?"  
"Yeah."  
"How come I never saw you at school today. I saw you in the morning and that was it. Where were you?"  
"I, er, I had to stay behind in a few classes."  
"You, stay behind. Yeah right. Where were you really?"  
"I was being hassled by Heather to go out with her."   
Jamie cut in "So why didn't you man? She's hot!" He pretended not to know about Val and Tyler dating.  
"Because I didn't want to"  
"Oh, yeah, right man, like you are gunna turn down a date with Heather. You've been after her for two years now, ever since we joined the squad." Hank's comment made Val uncomfortable.  
"Heather was just a cover, I've really been after someone else, and now I've got her, end of story."  
"Oh, and who have you been after then?" Jamie was beginning to get of Val's nerves, and she knew that he knew.  
"Don't act all innocent Jamie, I know that Caitie told you." she hissed at him.  
"Yeah, but I wanna hear it from the horse's mouth." Tyler turned to Val in disbelief  
"You told Jamie?!?"  
"No, Caitie told Jamie"  
"How did she find out?"  
"She's my best friend, I'm not gunna hide something like this from her."  
"Whoa, whats going on? Is there something that I should know about my squad?" Hank cut in. The three of them replied in unison  
"No, nothings going on."  
"Sure sounds like it to me."  
"You're imagining things Hank. There is nothing going on. If there was, you'd be the first person to know." Val's words soothed Hank slightly, but he was still unsure, as he could hear muttering going on in the back.  
"Alright then, if you're sure there's nothing going on." Tyler turned to Val  
"Does that mean that you can tell your best friend and I can't tell mine?"  
"No, you can tell Hank, just not here."  
"Why not, Jamie already knows, it's not like I'd be telling anyone that didn't."  
"I just don't wanna be around, ok?"  
"Fine."  
"Fine." Val couldn't believe it. Their first argument. While they were at work too. This was going to be hard work. Very hard work. Already she was feeling bad about it.  
"Tyler..."  
"What?" He snapped at her, something she didn't expect.  
"I'm sorry. I just don't wanna be there when you tell Hank, coz he'll tease me about it. That or he'll give me a lecture about how you're not supposed to have relationships in the workplace, and I don't want that in front of you." She placed her hand on his "Am I forgiven?" He smiled  
"Yeah, you're forgiven. I'll find a way to break it to him don't worry." She smiled back.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Whoa, wait a minute, you're going out with Val?" Hank had heard every word of their conversation. They looked at each other.  
"Oh no."


	4. The Consequences

Chapter Four - The Consequences

"I can't believe you two. You're both on the squad, and you know that there is no dating between co-workers." Hank's lecture had only just started. They were back at the station now, and Hank had allowed Tyler to change into uniform before grilling him and Val about their relationship.  
"There's nothing in the rulebook about dating co-workers, as long as it doesn't interfere with our work it should be fine."  
"Tyler, just because it's not in the rulebook doesn't mean it's not a rule. You know that if you're gunna be in my squad then you have to abide by my unwritten rules as well as the written ones."  
"I didn't know it was an 'unwritten rule' until today, I don't see what the big deal is anyway." Val felt awful. Here she was, standing there letting Tyler take the rap for her asking him out, while she was staying quiet.  
"Who asked who?"  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Tyler, tell me, who asked who. I have to know."  
"I asked Tyler, ok Hank? It was all my fault. If you're gunna be mad at anyone be mad at me. I can't let you stand there and place the blame on Tyler because it wasn't his fault."  
"Val, it's both your faults. You asked him, he said yes. That makes the blame fall on both of you. I can't tell you how disappointed I am with you both. If your relationship affects anything, and I do mean ANYTHING to do with this squad then you are both off - for good."  
"Hank, you can't do that, only Alex can do that, and I'm sure he'll understand, as long as nothing interferes with our work then it should be fine." Val pleaded with Hank.  
"Only Alex can do what." He walked in, followed by Jamie. Jamie grabbed Val's arm and steered her to one side, as the tirade between Tyler and Hank continued, only this time Alex was there too.   
"Erm, Val can I borrow you for a sec?"  
"Not now Jamie, I've got things to sort out." She made to go back to the argument, but Jamie kept hold of her arm.  
"It won't take a minute. They seem to be doing a pretty good job without you anyway. All I need you to do is give me Caitie's number."  
"Oh, it's oh-nine-two-six-one-five-seven-eight-one-nine-three."  
"Thanks, I'll let you get back to the argument now." Jamie hurried off into the squad room, muttering something about an important phone call. Val hurried back to the trio just in time to hear Alex's verdict.  
"As long as they don't let their relationship interfere with their work I don't see the problem Hank. I'm not going to kick them off the squad because of it."  
"But Alex, they're dating, and working together, and especially in a job like this, isn't that a hazard?"  
"Not really, unless they have to treat each other, but that shouldn't happen, there's another two people on the squad to deal with that. It's a bit like when they have to treat family members. They don't and let the rest of the squad deal with it."  
"Thanks for understanding Alex. I promise that Val and my relationship won't interfere with our work."  
"As long as I have your word."  
"You do, believe me, you do. Both of our words, in fact." Val's hastily added comment seemed to satisfy Alex, and he nodded his head and went back into the station.  
"Val, where were you? I nearly lost the argument and Hank nearly had us thrown off the squad."  
"Sorry, Jamie dragged me to one side and wouldn't let me go until I gave him Caitie's phone number."  
"Wait a minute, why would Jamie want Caitie's phone number? Are you telling me he's skiving off the squad to ring her?"  
"How am I supposed to know Hank? I'm not his keeper. Go find him yourself if it bothers you that much."  
"I might just have to do that. But I'll do it later. Right now you two have to clean the ambulance. Get to it. Now." They walked off towards the shed where the cleaning tools were kept.  
"Man, I didn't know Hank would take it that bad. I'm sorry Val."  
"Yeah, talk about slave driver. Still maybe we could get him to laugh and he'd feel better."  
"I dunno, he's pretty steamed." They heard Hank's vague shout.  
"Hey, you two, stop talking and get those cleaning things. C'mon, hurry up, we don't have all day."

***

"Jamie glanced around the squad room to make sure there was no one else there. Then he punched the numbers in on the phone, saying them out loud to himself as he did it.  
"Oh...nine...two...six...one...five...seven...eight...one...nine...three. Hello, is Caitie there please?" He waited as he could here the voice shouting.  
"Caaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiitiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, there's someone on the phone for you."  
"Coming mom." She picked up the receiver "Hello?"  
"Caitie?"  
"Jamie?" she sounded shocked, out of breath, yet happy. "What are you doing...how did you get my number?"  
"I'll explain it all later, but right now I've gotta be quick. Will you agree to meet me?" She hesitated. For a moment he thought she was going to say no.  
"Sure. Where abouts? And what time?"  
"Erm, say about nine o'clock, thats an hour after I finish my shift, so I should be available then, and say Eddie's pizza house, is that ok for you?"  
"But Eddie's shut down years ago - there'll be no-one there."  
"I know, thats the idea."  
"Ok, sure, Eddie's at nine it is."  
"Great." just then Jamie heard Hank calling him, and he sounded pretty annoyed. "I've gotta go, see you then."  
"Ok sure, see ya." But it was too late. Jamie had already put the receiver down and had ran to the toilets, and was just emerging from the toilets, pretending to do his flies up as Hank came round the corner.  
"Jamie, have you been making personal calls using the squad room's phone?"  
"No, I have no-one to call."  
"Not even Caitie?"  
"No, if I had any reason to call her then I would do it at home."  
"Well, I just heard Val telling Tyler that you asked her for Caitie's number."  
"Yeah, my friend wanted it, thats all." Meanwhile Caitie was still standing by the phone, holding the receiver in one hand, and covering her smile with the other.  
"Caitie, is there something wrong? You've been standing there for ages."  
"Oh, no, nothings wrong, Kenny just told me some gross news about his dad's pancreas. About how it's full of bile and blood or something like that. I wasn't really listening. I switched off so I wouldn't be totally freaked out by it."  
"Are you ok dear?"  
"Yeah, I'll think of something to get him back later. By the way, I'm going out at about eight-thirty, I dunno what time I'll be back." She put the receiver back on the cradle and went up to her room. It was time for some major outfit and make-up changes.


	5. Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' a...

Chapter Five - Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
  
Val was in her room.  
"Brooke, could you pass me the phone please?"  
"Sure, hang on." Brooke, Val's younger sister chucked the phone in her direction.  
"Thanks. I'll let you know next time I want concussion." Concussion. That made her think of Tyler's grandma. Which made her think of Tyler.  
"But first I've got to ring Caitie."  
"What?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm just talking to myself."  
"First sign of madness you know."  
"Brooke, when I want a shrink, I'll call one ok?"  
"Ok, calm down. Jeez." Val dialled Caitie's number.   
"Hello Mrs Roth, is Caitie there please?"  
"Yeah, hang on Val, I'll get her." She could hear indistinct sounds 'til finally Caitie picked up.  
"Yeah, what is it, I'm just on my way out."  
"You are?" Val sounded disappointed  
"Yeah, I am. What's it to you?" Val could hear her mum telling her off in the background  
"Caitie, don't be do rude to Val."  
"Shut-up mom." Caitie talked to Val now. "Can you be quick, I'm going to be late. I've gotta meet someone at Eddies by nine."  
"Eddies? That's been abandoned for years. Be careful."  
"I only said I was meeting them there, not staying there."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye." Caitie hung up. Val was puzzled. Who could she be meeting? Then she did what she always did if she had a problem and Caitie was busy. She rang Tyler.

***

It was dark already, but Caitie didn't mind. The moon was out, and it cast a pale shadow over her face. There was a slight breeze, and it blew wispy strands of hair away from her face. Her coat, dark purple, has a slight fur edge, and it was wrapped around her, tied at the waist with a thin black cord. Her hands were shoved deep into her pockets, to keep off any chill that there might be. As she walked, she hummed a little tune. It was light, uplifting, very unlike her. She was in that sort of mood. Almost cheerful. She crossed the road. Then she saw him. He was standing under a street lamp, shifting uncomfortably. The light shining above him softly lit his face, highlighting the individual spikes of his hair, giving him an almost angelic look. She snuck up to him in the shadows.  
"You know, from the way that you're shifting around, anyone would think you're uncomfortable." He recognised that voice.  
"Yeah, but I don't want just anyone." He turned and she came out of the shadows to face him. He put his arms around her waist.  
"Jamie, what are you doing?" Caitie was meant to sound angry, but it didn't come out that way. Jamie thought she sounded almost happy to have him holding her like that.  
"Caitie, will you go out with me?"  
"Really? Are you serious? Of course!!" She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "You have no idea how happy you've made me." He hugged her back, breathing in the scent of her hair, the feel of her skin against his face, her slender body fitting snugly into his arms. This was how it was meant to be. Just him and her. Together. No-one judging them, telling them what to wear, how to act, who to hang around with. She pulled back from him, and looked him in the eye.   
"Well, I mean, you know, I'm not happy happy, I'm just not depressed, you know, erm..." She trailed off  
"Caitie, don't lie to me, you know you're ecstatic. Thats why I said meet here, so no-one would see if either of us became totally happy or blew each other off. That way there is no way of ruining our reputation." They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and were moving closer, when the rain rushed out of the sky like a tidal wave.   
"Quick, under here." Jamie motioned Caitie under the old canopy of Eddie's, the faded red stripes almost invisible in the pitch black, the only light being the street lamp. They faced each other, and finally kissed. Neither one heard the sign as the rusted nails finally gave in, not did they see the shadow of the sign as it headed straight through the canopy. All of a sudden Jamie crumpled in her arms. Caitie couldn't hold him up any longer, and she opened her eyes, and gasped in horror. Jamie was lying on the floor, a pool of blood spilling from the back of his head, the sign crushing his body, his breathing harsh and shallow, his eyes wide open and in shock.  
"Oh my god, what do I do, what do I do?" She began crying, and in desperation tried to lift the sign off of him, but it was no use. Then she saw it. The pager that had kept them apart before was no going to keep them together. She twisted herself so that she could reach it, and pulled it off his belt.  
"Hold on Jamie. I'm gunna page Val and the others on the squad. Stay alive Jamie. I love you and now I've got you I don't want to lose you." With shaking hands she typed a message to Val, which simply read 'Val, met Jamie, he's hurt. U kno where we r. HELP'.   
"Please keep breathing Jamie. Help is on the way."

***

Val's pager went.   
"Hang on Tyler." she looked at it. "It's Jamie." she sounded confused. "Now, wait, it's Caitie. Oh my God, Jamie's hurt. They were at Eddie's. Get Hank and get to the station. I'm gunna call Alex and tell him whats happened."  
"Ok." Brooke, being ever nosy, was asking Val all manner of questions  
"Jamie's hurt? How? Where? Did you say Eddie's? That place has been derelict for years. What was he doing there?"  
"Brooke, shut up. I don't have time right now." Val hurriedly punched in the number for the station.  
"Hello, Alex? We have a situation."


	6. All Clear

Ok, so that last chapter was a bit weird, but trust me, it gets better.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Six - All Clear  
  
Caitie sat in the waiting room of the hospital, her eyes red and puffy, her hair fluffed up, her coat no longer tied up, with a red stain near the base. She had been kneeling against him, trying to support his head, crying all the while. But now her tears were all gone. She was just watching the clock and waiting for news, hoping that he would be alright, not permanently damaged in any way.  
"Caitie?" Val looked with concern at her friend, and could tell that she had been crying. She was in EMT uniform, but surely she was coming from the wrong direction?  
"Val? What are you...? Shouldn't you be...? Didn't you take the call?"  
"No, Alex wouldn't let us, because we're members of the same squad, and it would be too personal, or something like that. Are you ok? You like you've been crying"  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I got splashed in the eyes by a passing car, they were just running a lot, but I'm ok now."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm ok." Tyler and Hank came in through the glass doors. "Just give me a call if there is any news on him ok? I would wait, but you know what those two are like."  
"Ok, I'll see you later." Caitie left the same way they came in, and walked down the street. She couldn't help but think it was her fault.  
"If only I hadn't agreed to meet him!" She carried on walking, not knowing where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there. All she knew was that she had to get as far away from the hospital as possible.

***

"What was Caitie doing here?"  
"She was here for Jamie."  
"She told you that?"  
"Not in so many words. But I know that she was. I could tell." Tyler looked confused  
"How could you tell?" Val sighed  
"It's a girl thing. Trust me on this." A doctor came out from the A & E  
"Excuse me, but are you Miss Roth?"  
"No, I'm her best friend. She had to go. Her mother called her and told her it would be best if she went home."  
"I see."  
"I work with Jamie, and so do these guys, Hank and Tyler. Is there any news on him?"  
"Yes, he's stable and is able to come home tonight. Are any of you able to take him?"  
"I will." Hank volunteered   
"Ok, I'll just go and get him." After a short wait, Jamie came through the doors in a wheelchair. He had a neck brace on, with a metal cage around the out side, a few stitches above his left eyebrow, and a bruise around the same eye. As he came through the door he raised his arms in greeting.  
"What a night!! I ask someone to come out with me and I end up in hospital. Great!!" he looked round "Hey, where's Caitie?" The doctor turned and walked back to the A & E.  
"She had to go." Val explained "She was worried that Hank and Tyler might tease her and that you might not be ok."  
"Where'd she go?" Tyler filled him in  
"I haven't got a clue. She walked out the door and took a left."   
"Ok, I think I know where she's going. You know 54th down on Main Street?"  
"Yeah." Now it was Hank's turn to be a part of the conversation.  
"Well, there's an old parking lot, you know it?"  
"Sure I do."  
"Caitie goes there when she's upset. There's a park behind it isn't there?" Val remember a past conversation, long, long ago, that she and Caitie had in that park. It was their special place. Their refuge.  
"Can you take me there?"  
"Sure."  
"We'll all go. We'll stay out of sight, but we'll all go. If we get a call, we'll flash the lights twice, right Hank?"  
"Erm, well, I dunno."  
"Come on, please?" Val pleaded  
"Please." Tyler joined in.  
"Please." Both of them together was too much for Hank.  
"Alright, ok, we'll go. It's not like I have anything better to do."  
"Yey. Thanks Hank, you're a star." Val smiled, and then she and Tyler hugged in joy.  
"K, can we go now?"  
"Oh, you're right Jamie. Lets go." The three walked off  
"Um, I might need a push..."  
"Oh, right, I gotcha." Tyler grabbed him and wheeled him out the hospital.

***

Caitie sat on the swing, gently rocking back and forth, her tears streaming, and her hand wiping them away before they had a chance to fall. She heard a creaking, and looked up. There was a wheelchair rolling towards her. It couldn't be, could it? It was, it was..  
"JAMIE!! You're alive, and well, and oh my god, I was so scared...." She ran over and hugged him, then feeling him wince, let go quickly. "Oh, my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.."  
"Thats ok," Jamie cut in, "I'm fine, just a bit bruised." Just then the yellow lights of the ambulance went twice, then died. Then they came back on, sirens flashing, and drove away, fading into the distance.  
"There goes my ride home."  
"I'll walk you. And you can tell me what this wheelchair's for and everything."  
"Sounds like a good plan to me." Jamie smiled "Lets go."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, I know there is loads of spelling mistakes and stuff, but I can't be bothered to sort them at the moment. And you'll have to read on to the next chapter to find out what the wheelchair is for. But you'll have to WAITE until tomorrow for the next chapter at the earliest. Sorry to keep you hanging!!  
  
P.S - I do not know my way around America, having never been there in my life, so I don't actually know if there is a 54th on Main Street or not. Nor do I own IaHB or any of the characters, so don't think I do. My story is not based on fact, it is purely fictional. (And damn good fiction @ that!!)


	7. A Problem Has Arisen

Chapter Seven - A Problem Has Arisen  
  
"That call last night was so _weird_"

"Yeah, I agree. I mean, who'd of thought that a whole family would do something as stupid as that?" Val and Tyler were talking about the call that had made them leave Jamie while they were walking to class.  
"Hey, sorry to interrupt the over-achievers cosy little chat, but uh, has anyone seen Jamie around? I said I'd help him with doors and things last night."  
"So he found you then?" Tyler was less than nice to Caitie, and while it was a polite comment, the tone in his voice told her that he didn't want her around.  
"Isn't that your Prince Charming coming down the hallway now?"  
"Val!!" There was a whine in her voice, something which she had never heard before.  
"Just kidding Caitie. But I think he needs a hand getting through the crowd." She watched as Caitie went running down the corridor to help him. That was most unlike her, to run anywhere.  
"I think there's something going on between them."  
"You think? Isn't it obvious Tyler ? Their dating, just like us."

***

"Hey, back off, I don't need to be puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuushed!!!!!" As he said that, someone sent him whizzing down the corridor. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.  
"So, uh, Jamie, you never did tell me how long you were going to be in a wheelchair for." Caitie's words came between sniggers.  
"Great, now my own girlfriend is laughing at me. Just what I need. Thats made my day."  
"But you do have to admit, it was kinda funny to see you go down the corridor at 40 mph."  
"Not from my point of view. Everything is flying at you, and you have no way to stop until you crash into the wall."  
"Hey, I'm sorry, ok? Do you like, need a hand or anything, or would I just be getting in your way?" Caitie took offence and was beginning to lose her temper with him.  
"Um, yeah, I could do with an escort to stop people from shoving me down the corridor."  
"Sure, I can handle that."  
"I bet Monsieur Le Bon will be soooo pleased to se me. I can hear him now 'Monsieur Jamie, what 'ave you don to yourself? Why are you in a wheelchair? What iz zee meaning of zis? Iz it some kind of practical joke that you are playing on your poor French Teacher?' Bet he'll be real pleased to have to accommodate a wheelchair in the classroom."  
"You _still_ haven't told me how long your going to be in a wheelchair." Caitie wanted the truth.

"Only a couple of days tops. It's just until I get used to walking around with this neck retainer thing on. In case I have whiplash, I have to wear this thing for a week. I should think I'd have more than whiplash from having a great big sign fall on me."  
"You're looking better though. I mean, your black eye is going, and the stitches don't look too bad."  
"I dunno what I'm gunna tell Alex about my shift tonight. I don't think the squad will be too impressed." Just then the bell rang.  
"Well into the torture of French I go. Wish me luck."  
"Good luck." Caitie couldn't believe that he had said that he was worried about the squad. Usually he would of been happy to just not turn up, and leave it at that. It was ever since Kenny fell off the water tower at Halloween he'd been different. He was worried about not turning up without a genuine reason. Maybe he'd thought that Kenny was all his fault, and had vowed not to do it again. Either was, it was weird. Very weird. She'd have to talk to him about it later.  


***

"Jamie you cannot do your shift in a wheelchair, Even if you sat in the back of the ambulance, by the time you got out it would be time for you to get back in again. You couldn't do anything. Now just go home and rest. Come back when you're not in the wheel chair." Jamie rolled out of the office nonchalantly.  
"I feel really mean guys. I mean, this is the second shift in a row of the whole week of shifts that I haven't been here. And the day before Tyler wasn't here, so we've been one down all week. Well you have. I haven't because I'm not in the squad until I'm out of the wheelchair." Jamie explained the problem to Val, Hank and Tyler, who were all waiting outside the office to hear the verdict.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine, won't we guys?"  
"Um, yeah, sure." Hank didn't sound sure  
"It's about time you had a break anyway. Enjoy it." Tyler tried to sound like it was a good idea, but deep down each of them knew that they couldn't cope without the full team really. But still, there was no need to let Jamie know that. Not yet anyway.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, so the story's getting a bit weak now. I'm running out of creativity. I might have to leave it a week or two before putting in the final few chapters. But I can edit it and make sure there are no spelling mistakes. So that will be done before the next few chapters are up.


	8. A Night in Shining Neck Brace

Beware cheesy word associations. They're not obvious till you get there, so watch out!!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eight - A Night in Shining Neck Brace

Jamie sat in his living room, staring at the clock. The doctor had told him to spend exactly 48 hours in a wheelchair. And that was what he was doing. He counted the time out loud to himself.  
"Five seconds...four...three...two....one....BINGO!!" he leapt out of the chair, and started dancing and singing. Then he sat back down. "Erugh. Feeling queasy. Maybe I should of stayed in there longer."  
"James Waite, you will never get better if you don't get up and try." Caitie was staring at him through the open window.  
"Yeah, thanks for the advice." He held his head. He had a headache coming on.  
"So you gunna invite me to the front door and let me in, or am I gunna have to climb in through the window." He smiled.   
"Sure. Go to the front door. I'll be there soon." He gingerly got up. His head was throbbing. He let Caitie in and went and had some paracetamol. Caitie was still standing when he came back.  
"Why don't you sit down or something?"  
"How about we go for a walk?" she suggested "All the fresh air might do you some good, and help get rid of that headache." He smiled. She always had been able to twist his arm.  
"Sure." He grabbed his leather jacket, still with a hand on his head, and made to walk out the door.  
"Ooh, mustn't forget this." He hastily scribbled a note to his mum, and then checked he had his keys. He stood by the door, holding it open.  
"Ladies first. Especially beautiful ladies such as yourself." Caitie blushed, and walked through the door. He came out behind her, and locked the door.  
"Whats with all the security measures?"  
"I have to be careful. Mom gets worried. One of our neighbours got burgled last night, so now she's worried."  
"Yet she left her poor likkle baby in a wheelchair to guard the house. What good are you? You can't even stand up properly yet."  
"Thanks a lot. Is all you invited me out for so you could insult me?"  
"Nah. I could do that in your house if I really wanted to." She snuck a look at him. He looked so, so, so _handsome_, Caitie almost couldn't believe that he was hers. His spiked up hair was drooping slightly, the effects of the gel wearing off. It was beginning to snow.  
"Snow? In August?" She stopped, and he stopped beside her.  
"No, look up." She looked up and saw that she was standing under a huge tree, covered in...  
"Blossom. It's a late flowerer this tree. It always has been. It's about three months behind the rest of the trees in the neighbourhood." He looked at her, and saw the way the blossom was falling on her head. It was like a scene from a romance novel. He awkwardly leaned in and kissed her on her forehead, his neck brace holding him back.  
"Lets keep walking. I want to enjoy this night. It's my first night in shining neck brace. Well, neck brace only."  
"Apposed to a knight in shining armour, perhaps?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"You'll always be my night in shining armour. Especially now you have that neck brace on!" They chuckled. It wasn't a funny joke, but it was enough to lift the mood and keep spirits high. They kept on walking, and Jamie put his arm around her. Caitie leaned against his strong body, aware that she nearly lost him a little while ago.  
"Right now, you're my knight in shining amour." Jamie smiled.  
"I love you too."

***

"No, Val, I love you, stop!" Val was running away from him. And the faster he ran to catch up with her, the faster she ran to get away from him. "Val, wait, come back!" He stopped, hands resting on his knees, puffing and blowing. For an athlete, he was really unfit. How could she out run him like that? She stopped and turned around. She beckoned him to come closer. He started walking towards her. But wait, hang on, that wasn't right. The closer he got to her, the more she looked like..  
"Heather!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He sat blot upright, and hit his head on the ceiling above his bunk.   
"Ouch." He saw Val come rushing over.  
"Tyler, are you alright? You were calling me, and then you screamed 'Heather! Noooooooooooo'" She said, reiterating his words.   
"I had the worst nightmare. You, you were running away from me, and when I finally caught up with you, you turned into Heather Stillmore." He was holding her arms tightly.   
"Two things. One: Give me back the circulation in my arms." he released her. "And two: come into the squad room, instead of the bunks, it's more comfortable there." Tyler jumped down next to her.  
"It really was an awful dream."  
"I could tell from the amount of yelling you were doing." She hugged him, and took his hand.  
"You can tell me all the details in the squad room." She lead him into the squad room. As soon as Val entered the door, Hank held his hands up in a cross, as if to ward her away, and shouted  
"Heather! Noooooooooooooo!" Val grabbed the nearest cushion and flung it at him.  
"Hank, shut up! Don't be so insensitive. Besides, you wanna hear the things that you say when you're asleep." she smirked.  
"What? What do I say?" They both sat down on the couch, close to each other. Tyler put his arm around Val and mimicked the sleeping Hank  
"Jasmine, wait, I wasn't cheating on you! Brooke was just hear to pick up the inventory, honest. It wasn't what you think. You didn't see us kissing....We weren't....I wouldn't....Jasmine, I love you!!" Val and Tyler chuckled. Hank picked up the cushion that Val had thrown at him and threw it back.  
"I do _not_, sound, like _that_!" Brooke walked in.  
"Actually, yes, you do. Now if you would like to give me the inventory. And don't worry, I won't tell Jasmine we were kissing." She winked at him as he handed her the inventory, and blew him a kiss with false sincerity as she walked out the door. This caused the dating duo to be in hysterics.  
"This is not funny guys. Guys. GUYS, please, don't tell Jasmine. Aww man, why do I have to have such a big mouth when I'm asleep?"  
"Only when your asleep?"  
"Ok, thats it Tyler, you're gunna get it now!" Hank made towards him, and Tyler leapt up off the sofa and ran around the squad room. This continued for about five minutes, with Val laughing on the sofa, making a bad job of breaking them up.  
"C'mon guys, stop now. Please. You'll have to clear up all this mess after you."  
"Val's right. I think you should stop. And you _are _going to clear this mess up after you." Alex had poked his head round the door. They stopped mid tracks. Val just sat on the sofa, hiding a laugh.  
"Get to it boys." They bent down on their hands and knees, picking up the various objects that they had knocked over. Alex walked off, chuckling to himself at the trio of friends.   
"Oh Haa-aaank!!!" Brooke was standing at the door. She waved and blew him another kiss, but this time she couldn't help but laugh. Tyler rested on his heels and started laughing, and Val allowed her laugh to be released, leaving Hank on his hands and knees, the only one who wasn't laughing.


	9. The Return of the Jedi

Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
(ok, so I know this should of been done at the start of the story, but I forgot. It's a bit late now, but better late than never.)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Nine - The Return of the Jedi  
  
Dear Diary, Today I finally get to go back to the squad. Although it has only been a few days, it feels like forever. And last night with Caitie was, well, amazing. We talked, and walked, and found out things about each other we never knew. It was amazing. I want to spend every night like that, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know this sounds crazy diary, but I really do love her. I know that I'm too young, but I'm not. Not really.   
  
Jamie looked away from his diary. Caitie was stirring on his bed.  
  
Well, I better go now diary. Caitie 's stirring. 'Now it's not what you think. She spent all night walking and tired her self out, so she rang her mum and asked if she could crash at my place. Her mum agreed, and she slept on my ed. I slept on the couch in my room. Nothing wrong with that. 'Bye for now!  
  
He put his diary down and crossed the room.  
"Hey there beautiful. How was your sleep?" Caitie rubbed her eyes and looked at him.  
"It was good. I had a dream about you."  
"Oh? What was it about, apart from me."  
"That we were still together 3 years from now, and you asked me to marry you."  
"And what did you say?"  
"What did you think I said?" He kissed her on the nose.  
"I would of hoped that you said yes."  
"You hoped right."  
"Good." Jamie smiled and went and opened the curtains. The bright sunlight filtered into his room, making it warm and cosy. He looked at his watch. 8:00am. Just enough time to drop Caitie home before....  
"The squad! Oh my God, I have to be at the station by 8:30!!!" He ran around his room, grabbing his things, and then headed for the bathroom. Caitie watched in bemusement.  
"What happened to ladies going first?"  
"Erm, there's a bathroom downstairs?" Jamie shrugged apologetically and shut the door. Caitie heaved herself off the bed and walked downstairs.  
"Good morning Caitie. I hope you and young James behaved yourselves last night?" She turned and was greeted by Jamie's dad. She smiled.  
"Of course we did Mr. Waite. He slept on the couch, being the true gentleman that he is."  
"And being that same gentleman he sent you to use the downstairs bathroom?"  
"Well, he's all excited about going back to the squad today, and he's a bit late. I hope you don't mind me using the bathroom."  
"Of course not dear, go ahead." Jamie's mum came round the corner to hear the last part of Caitie's sentence.  
"Thank you." Caitie smiled again and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She washed, and ran a brush that she had in her bag through her hair. She spotted a tube of toothpaste hanging out of the mirror fronted cupboard and grabbed it, putting some on her finger and rubbing it over her teeth.  
"There. You will do Caitie Roth. You're only going home anyway." She heard footsteps come banging down the stairs. 'Gotta be Jamie' she thought to herself, and carefully opened the door. Jamie was standing by the front door, hopping around like a little kid in a sweetshop.  
"Lemme guess, you wanna go already." Jamie nodded, and he reminded Caitie of a puppy wanting to play. "Ok, just hold on while I grab my coat." She grabbed her coat off the stand where she had put it last night, and followed Jamie out to his motorbike.  
"A helmet for you my lady." he said graciously, handing her the spare helmet for his bike.  
"Thank you James." Caitie mounted the bike on put the helmet on. "Drive on chauffer." And with that they roared off down the street  
  
***  
  
"I just can't get this phrase right Stupid languages teacher!!! Why do we have to sample all the languages of Europe. I mean, it's not like I'm even going to use Russian anyway."  
"Here, let me help you." Tyler came swiftly to Val's aid. While they were pouring over her languages homework, Hank was busy doing his paperwork. He was having trouble concentrating, because every so often, Brooke would walk past the door, winking at him or blowing him kisses. Finally he exploded.  
"OK Brooke, a joke is a joke, but I think that you're taking this a bit too far. I've had enough now, so just quit while your ahead."  
"Did I miss something?" Jamie's head peered over Brooke's.   
"Jamie, you're..."  
"...A whole thirty seconds late. I know, I'm sorry Hank, but I had to take the trash out. I hope you can forgive me this one time." If Hank hadn't of known Jamie better, he would have taken him seriously, but on this one occasion his joke actually calmed Hank down, instead of annoying him more.  
"Sure man, whatever." Hank just laughed it off, thinking that he was being to hard on the guy.  
"So you say it ya orchen loobloo?" Val was quizzing Tyler.  
"Yup. Now write it." He stood over her shoulder, watching Val unsteadily write the Russian letters.  
? ????? ?????   
"It means I really love." Val looked into his eyes  
"Ya orchen loobloo Tyler Connell." He smiled and kissed her on the nose.  
"I really love you too." Just then the alarm went off.  
"Oh no! I've only just got the hang of this Russian stuff. I'll forget it all now!" Val complained as they made their way to the ambulance.  
"I'll explain it to you when we get back." they all clambered into the ambulance.   
"Hit it Hank, lets go!!" With sirens blaring and lights flashing, they quartet made their way out of the garage and to the accident scene. 


	10. The Unexpected

Sorry it's been ages. The sixth form is a lot harder than it looks!!! By the way, if anyone knows how to edit the font in the stories, can you tell me when you review? *hint hint* Thankies!!! Enjoy the show!!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Ten - The Unexpected  
  
Caitie lazily got her books out of her bag and sprawled on her bed, radio on, blaring out her favourite tune. She sung along as she struggled over her maths homework.  
"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way your acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated, 'Coz life's like this you...."  
"Because I love you." Caitie looked up. That wasn't Jamie's voice. Sitting on her window ledge was an eighteen year old male, with short, jet black hair, and green eyes. He gave her a lopsided grin.  
"Guess you didn't expect to see me again, did you my sweet?" He advanced towards her.  
"No, get away from me!!!" she screamed "Mum, Dad, anyone, help me!!!!" She jumped off the bed, and ran to her door, but it was locked.  
"No-one can help you now. It's just me and you." He gave an evil laugh and pinned her against the door.  
"You know I love you Caitie, why fight it?" he leaned in close to her, breathing in her scent. She ducked under his arm and ran to the window, hauling herself on the ledge when she got there.  
"Come anywhere near me and I'll jump, I swear." she hissed. He took one step towards her, and she launched herself into space. She could feel the breeze rushing past her face, ruffling her hair. She saw herself falling, falling, falling. As she looked up to where she had departed from, she saw his face, looking out of the window in horror. 'Good,' she thought, 'now maybe he'll realise that when I said I'd rather die than be near him again, I actually meant it.' She hit the ground with a thud, and all went black.  
  
***  
  
"Whats the details of the call?" Hank spoke into the radio, and stained to hear the crackled reply  
"Young white female....concussion....possible broken bones.....seems to have fallen from a great height......" Jamie cut off the radio by talking to Tyler.  
"I hate to say it, but I have this horrible feeling that it's Caitie." he whispered  
"I doubt it man. Caitie's not stupid. She wouldn't jump out of a window or anything."  
"Sorry, can you repeat the location again please?" Hank gave a look to the two males in the back. The reply came quickly, and made Jamie's heart skip a beat.  
"Heathen Drive. Over."  
"Received, over." Hank put the hand set down.  
"Oh, yeah, how sure are you that it's not Caitie now? Thats the road that she lives in."  
  
***  
  
Caitie woke, dazed. The last thing she remembered was jumping out of the window. She looked around. Her head was spinning. She checked herself to see if there were any broken bones. She lay back down again, to wait for the spinning to stop.  
"Ow!!" As she put her head back down, something sharp dug into the back of her head. She turned slowly, trying not to make her head worse. The table beside her bed. Her surroundings slowly came into focus. She was still in her room, and on her bed were her books.  
"Ah, must of fallen asleep. Mental note - do not go walking with Jamie until four o'clock in the morning, then attempt homework. Not a good plan." She sat up, then slowly stood and heaved herself back onto the bed. She opened the bottom drawer of the table, and pulled out a small photo frame.  
"So, you thought you'd come back into my life again did you? Well, I never want to see you again, and you will never be welcomed into my life again. You got everything you deserved." She spat at the male in the picture, then hastily put it in the rubbish, before turning back to her books and once again trying to get on with her maths homework.  
  
***  
  
The four arrived on the scene in record time, due to Jamie's insistence of Hank to 'put his foot down'. They hurried to the accident. They saw a hysterical mother crying, and a little girl sprawled on the floor.  
"She fell out of the tree - someone please help my poor baby..."  
"That really looks like Caitie - unless she's become a forth grader again!!" Tyler uttered, thinking no-one would hear him. While Jamie and Hank went to the child, Val slapped Tyler on the arm.  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
"For your not-so-wise crack about Caitie being a forth grader. Next time keep your opinions to yourself."  
"But I only said....."  
"I know what you said Tyler, you seem to forget that Caitie was my best friend long before she was Jamie's girlfriend, and just because you don't like him that much, doesn't mean you have the right to insult her." This was all said very quickly, and Val grabbed defibrillator and stormed off to the little girl.  
"Well," Tyler commented, "That was unexpected." He rubbed his arm for a bit, before getting the back board and walking over the where she lay.  
"Val.."  
"Tyler, concentrate on the job. Put the little girl on the back board, then take her over to the ambulance with Jamie." Val snapped. She continued to comfort the mother.  
"It's all right Mrs Salamander, your little girl's going to be alright. Yes, you can ride with her in the back of the ambulance. Yes, she has hurt herself, but it's not very major." The little girl, who's name was Lola, came round, and was sent off to the hospital, with an angry Val and a bewildered Tyler, along with a relieved Jamie and a concerned Hank.  
  
***  
  
"Ooooooh!!! I give up!!!" Caitie slammed her maths textbook shut. "I'm going out." She said to no-one in particular. Her eye fell on the picture of the black haired, green eyed male in the waste paper basket.   
"Better take the trash out." She went to pick the bin up, but her eye fell on a piece of paper that had just floated into her room, through the open window. She shut it rapidly, and pulled the blind down in almost one movement. She picked the paper up. It read  
  
My Darling Caitie,  
I know that you probably hate me, and you have every right to do so, but I need to talk to you. Meet me at the cherry tree in the park where we shared our first kiss at 4:00. I know you'll be there.  
  
Jordan  
xxx  
  
She screwed the paper up into a little ball and put it in the waste bin. Then she thought better of it and took it out, along with the photo.  
"No, I won't - but I know someone who will." Caitie ran out of her bedroom, down the stairs and out of the door, grabbing her coat on the way and stuffing the two items in her pocket.  
"Kingsport EMS station, here I come." 


End file.
